Unexpected
by PerfectStoryLove
Summary: My second story. There has been a murder. The murderer is not who you think it would be. Tom Barnaby is going to be shocked... There are also struggles in the Jones/Stephens relation when Jones discovers that Stephens is cheating on him.


It was summer in Midsomer. For DCI Barnaby and DS Jones was it very quiet at the station. Maybe the murderers in Midsomer thought it was too hot to commit a murder. Not that the DCI and his DS were complaining about that. Now they finally had time for other plans. Tom Barnaby thought about asking Jones for dinner at his house. This was one of the few opportunities they could get themselves a decent meal. Well, not very decent, because Joyce Barnaby was going to cook dinner tonight.

'What do you think, Jones.' The DCI asked his Sergeant. 'Would you like to come over to my place to have some dinner? Around eight o'clock?'

Ben Jones was not feeling like going to his boss's place to have some dinner. He didn't trust the food Joyce cooked. Besides, he was going out with Gail Stephens tonight.

'I am sorry, sir,' Ben answered. 'But I already asked Gail to go to the pub with me.'

'Oh, she can come with you if you like?' Barnaby said.

Ben was trying his best to think of something so he would not have to go to his boss's place, but he really couldn't think of something. He had to ask Gail if she would come along, maybe that would decrease his suffering.

'Okay than, I will ask Gail to come along,' Ben said.

'As long as you don't act like a slimy couple,' Barnaby added.

'I wouldn't dream of it, sir. I think I'm going to look for DC Stephens,' Ben said as he walked to the door. He didn't have to search long for her, she was just talking with PC Samuel Moore. Ben walked towards the two officers and asked the PC to leave.

'What is it, Ben?' Gail asked as the PC left the room.

'Nothing important, I just wanted you to ask if you would like to come along with me to have dinner at DCI Barnaby's place. Instead of going to the pub with me,' Ben said. He realized that this sounded very stupid. Of course she didn't want to.

'Why is that? You didn't dare to say no, did you?' Gail said with a teasing smile. 'You little wimp.'

'Don't you call me that, Gail. I am not a wimp.'

'Of course you are not.'

'But you are right. I couldn't say no to the DCI. Again. Please come with me,' Ben almost begged.

'This is just because you don't want to get tortured on your own. I know how Joyce's cooking style is. You just want me to come along to make it easier for yourself,' Gail said.

'Please, do it for me. I will love you forever if you do,' Ben said.

'Oh, so you don't love me now then?' Gail said, still with a teasing smile on her face. She loved teasing her boyfriend, because he became more and more helpless.

'You know I love you, but if you come along I will even love you more,' Ben said.

'Alright, what do I get in return?'

'Whatever you want!' Ben said. He couldn't hide his relief.

'You know what I want, Ben,' Gail said as she came closer to him. She softly grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. She kissed him for like three minutes. Then she gently pushed him away and said: 'Okay, I will come along, but only for you.'

Ben couldn't help smiling. He was so glad that Gail had agreed to come along. Now this evening wasn't going to be that bad anymore.

DCI Tom Barnaby and his wife Joyce were already preparing dinner. Joyce was in a grumpy mood. It was like something was bothering her.

'Joyce, dear?' Barnaby asked her carefully.

'Yes?'

'Is everything alright?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you seem a bit off.'

'I think I am just hungry. Dinner is ready. Where are our guests?'

'If something is bothering you, you should tell me, Joyce,' Barnaby said concerned.

'There is nothing, Tom. Just bring these plates to the table, will you?' Joyce ordered.

'As you wish, madam,' Tom said as the doorbell rang.

Barnaby looked out of the window and saw Jones's black car standing in front of the door. He opened the door and saw Jones and Stephens.

'Hello,' Barnaby greeted. 'Come on in!'

'Thank you, sir, but I have got a call from the station just five minutes ago. There has been a murder in Midsomer Mere and you are needed there as well,' Ben said. He was the murderer very thankful for his timing, but of course he didn't show that to Barnaby.

'Then I shall take my warrant card and then we can go,' Barnaby said sighing. He wouldn't have a proper dinner tonight once again, and he was sure that Joyce wasn't that happy with the murder either. She looked forward to this evening.

'Joyce, love! I am sorry to tell you that there has been a murder. I am really sorry, dear,' Barnaby said.

Joyce didn't seem to bother this time. Normally she would give a sigh of annoyance, but this time she just said 'okay' and sat down at the table, as though she was thinking very hard. Barnaby didn't give much attention to his wife and hurried towards the door. Jones and Stephens were still waiting on his doorstep.

'Can we take your car?' Barnaby asked Jones.

'Yes, sir. Of course,' Ben answered. Gail nodded and took a backseat in Jones's car, so that Barnaby could sit next to Jones.

At the crime scene were a few PC's and a few pathologists. Doctor George Bullard was also there. He waved at the detectives' direction as he saw them.

'Good evening, Tom,' Bullard greeted.

'Evening, George,' Barnaby greeted back. He felt a bit tired and he didn't feel like solving another murder at this time.

'The victim had been drowned, we have no trace of the murder weapon so far. I think it was some kind of bowl or a barrel. Anyway, the victim is a woman and I presume she has been dead for three hours now. We also identified the body, her name was Caro Whitefield.'

Barnaby's eyes widened. 'Her name sounds familiar to me… She was a friend of Joyce's!' he said. He turned to Jones and Stephens and asked them to interview the witnesses. If there were any. Then he turned to the nearest PC and asked:

'Who found the body?'

'I don't know, sir. We got a call from a villager who was walking his dog, but he didn't give his name or address.'

'Well, as soon as you have sorted that out, you will let me know, alright?'

'Yes, sir.'

Barnaby was not looking forward to tell Joyce about all this. She already looked like something was bothering her, and Barnaby didn't want to make her even more upset than she already was.

In the meantime, Jones and Stephens were asking several PC's if they had caught any witnesses, but they had no luck so far. Maybe they could better wait for the autopsy and call it a day.

Back at the station in the early morning, Jones was sitting at his desk. The DCI wasn't there yet. Jones was asked by the DCI to check on every trace the forensics had given. The forensics didn't find the murder weapon, but at least they knew with what the victim was murdered. As George Bullard already thought, Caro Whitefield was murdered with a bowl. Jones checked the victim's family to interview them. Maybe they knew whether Caro had any enemies who wanted her dead. He decided to ask Gail to come along, since there were no others at the station yet, except for PC's. Jones walked to her desk, but noticed she was not there. He walked to the Desk Sergeant. Maybe he would know where Gail was.

'Have you seen DC Stephens?' he asked the Desk Sergeant.

'Yes, sir. She walked outside five minutes ago,' the Desk Sergeant answered.

'Thank you,' Jones said as he walked off outside.

Ben looked around to see if Gail was there. Finally he saw her near the parking lot. She was there with someone, it was PC Bailey. Jones kept looking at the two from a safe distant, he wanted to observe the two without being seen. It seemed they were only talking with each other, but suddenly Gail gave the PC a kiss. On the mouth. Ben struggled with himself. He wanted to run over to knock the PC down, but he thought it was better to confront Gail with this. Maybe he just misread the situation. As quiet as he could, he walked back to his office, waiting for Gail to come back.

'Hi, Ben!' Gail greeted as she saw Jones sitting at his desk.

'Hi,' Ben said, his voice sounded colder than he intended to. 'Where have you been?'

'I was… Why do you want to know?'

'Just curious. Or is it a secret where you have been?'

'No, of course not. I don't have secrets for you. I just went outside for a couple of minutes to take some fresh air.'

'Don't you dare to lie to me, Gail. I hate people who lie to me. We both know what you were doing,' Ben said, now more angry.

'I am speaking the truth, Ben! Why don't you believe me?' Gail asked nervously.

'Because I saw you! Don't play innocent! I am not stupid, I saw you together with PC Bailey. You two looked very close,' Ben said.

Gail remained silent. She knew she was wrong, and Ben had every right to be angry with her. She didn't want to hurt Ben and she also didn't want to break up with him. She had to make it right, before he was breaking up with her.

'I am so sorry, Ben… It won't happen again. I just didn't know what I was doing,' Gail said.

'I think you knew perfectly fine what you were doing, Gail. Get out. Now,' he ordered.

'I am really sorry! Please don't be angry with me!'

Ben looked at her and saw she was really sorry. Maybe he should give her another chance.

'Alright then, but I don't want to see this again while you are dating me,' Ben said to her, now a lot more gently. 'What do you think of dinner tonight? Just the two of us?'

'I would love to,' Gail said smiling.

'Oh, and I wanted you to ask if you want to come with me to interview the family of Caro Whitefield.'

'Yes, of course.'

'Good, I only have to finish some research. I think we can leave in about an hour.'

Gail left the office and Ben went back to his work. The forensics gave him a very detailed description of the bowl, so he had to hold his eyes open. Just when he had finished his paperwork, he got a call from DCI Barnaby.

'Jones,' Barnaby said. 'I need to talk to you. I will be at the station as soon as possible.'

The DCI sounded a little bit panicked.

'What is it, sir?' Jones asked him.

'I will tell you when I am there. Just don't go anywhere, I really need to talk. It is very important.'

'Yes, sir.' Jones answered as he hung up the phone. The DCI sounded really urgent. Jones hoped he was okay. He told Gail that he would not be able to interview the family yet, because the DCI wanted to see him.

Tom Barnaby was driving like a maniac to the station. He was obviously in a hurry. He parked his car very quick, so he took three parking places with his car. He was also holding a bag under his arm. He wanted to have all of this sorted out as soon as possible.

'Jones!' he called as he walked into the office.

'Yes, sir?'

'Look what I have here' Barnaby said while he was showing the bag to his Sergeant. He saw that Jones didn't have a clue of what was in the bag. He could tell from the confused look on his face.

Barnaby opened the bag. 'It is a bowl, Jones. It is the same bowl as in the description from the forensics and it misses a piece. Just as the forensics said.'

'I didn't know that there was a piece missing, sir?' Jones said surprised.

'Well, then now you know. I want to check this missing piece and I want to check on fingerprints as well.'

Jones saw the urgent look on his boss's face and decided to bring the bowl to the forensics straight away. When he came back in the office, Barnaby was still there. It looked like he was thinking.

'Sir? May I ask… Where did you find this bowl?' Jones asked carefully.

'I can't tell you, Jones. Not yet. I want to be sure of it first.'

Jones remained silent. He thought it was better not to disturb the DCI anymore now.

George Bullard had finished the research. He couldn't believe the result of it. So that is why Tom was so keen on checking the bowl as soon as possible. George really didn't feel like telling Tom whose bowl this was. He knew that Tom would be taken from the investigation too, he didn't want to bring Tom the bad news. Maybe he should tell Jones first about this. No, that was no option either, Tom wanted to be the one to know about this first. Besides, he didn't want to burden Jones with it. George decided he had to be the one who should bring the DCI the bad news. He made his way to the office, with a report of the research.

'Tom?' he asked carefully. 'I have found a match on the fingerprints.'

'Oh, did you? And?' Barnaby asked nervously.

'Well, it is difficult. You would not like it…'

'Just tell me, George. I already suspect something.'

'The fingerprints, they match Joyce's.'

Barnaby was silent for a minute. He read the report doctor Bullard had given him. The missing piece was indeed found with the body. Now he couldn't lead the investigation anymore. The Chief Superintendent would not approve that. He had to handle over the case to Jones's hands, then he could stay as a sort of sidekick. He knew that Jones would be fair and that he wouldn't jump to any conclusions. Barnaby had to take Joyce in for interrogation and he also had to tell Jones about this.

Jones was shocked when he heard the news from his DCI.

'Why would she murder Caro Whitefield, sir? This has to be a misunderstanding!'

'I hope it is, Jones. But I am not in charge of this investigation anymore. I decided to handle the lead over to you.'

'I understand that, sir. Would you please take Mrs. Barnaby in for interrogation?' Jones asked. 'I understand if you don't want to do that, I can also send a PC if you like?'

'No, Jones. I think I want to be the one to take Joyce to the station,' Barnaby answered as he left the office.

Ben watched as the DCI left the office with confusion. He was sure that Barnaby would bring Joyce to the station, so he didn't have to worry about that. He would let Barnaby stay with the interrogation as well, but just as observer. Ben decided to ask Gail to be at the interrogation as well. He went looking for her in her office.

'Gail?' he asked, but he realized she wasn't there, again. He came up with an idea. If she wasn't here, where she was supposed to be, then maybe she was outside for some 'fresh air'. He hoped he was wrong about that. He walked angrily outside and looked around. There was no sign of Gail. Maybe the other side of the station, somewhere she would not think he would look. Yes, there she was. And again with that PC Bailey. This time he wasn't going to let them get away with this. He would catch them red-handed. He had a hard time controlling his anger when he approached the two. As the DC and the PC saw Jones, they looked very guilty and they took a step back.

'You two, what do you think you are doing?' Ben asked strictly.

They didn't say anything. They just looked at the Sergeant.

'Have you lost your tongue or something? Gail, I told you I didn't want to see this anymore. Why are you doing this?'

'Sir, it was nothing. Honest. We were only…' the PC began.

'I wasn't asking you, Constable,' Ben snapped. 'You just shut your mouth.' Ben stepped one step closer to the PC, trying his best not to lose his temper and hit Bailey in his face.

The PC stepped back for the Sergeant who came closer and looked nervously at his feet, but Gail wasn't going to speak.

'Alright then, you can do as you wish, but I won't forget this, Gail. You cheated on me, so don't you expect any kindness from my side. I'm getting you off the current case.'

'You can't do that!' Gail said.

'Oh, I can. I have just been made SIO in this case. I was about to ask you to accompany me in the interrogation, but you just screwed it up. You used me, Gail,' Ben said angrily.

'That's not true! I just… Oh, forget it!' Gail said as she ran away from the DS and the PC.

Ben gave an angry look to the PC who was still looking to the ground.

'Don't you dare to touch her again, or you will regret it. Now go back to work, Constable,' Ben ordered.

'Yes, sir,' the PC said, still looking at his feet, his face red. As he left, Ben went to his office as well.

While Barnaby was driving home, he was thinking of a way to tell Joyce she had to come with him down to the station. He just could not believe Joyce would actually murder someone. He parked his car next to his front yard and walked to the door. Joyce's car was there, so she was at home.

'Joyce, dear?' Barnaby asked.

'What is it, Tom?' she answered rather coldly.

'What is bothering you, Joyce? I know there is something. You can tell me,' Barnaby said.

'No, I can't. I thought you were at work at this time?'

'I am still working. I am here to ask you to come with me to the station.'

'What? Why?'

'Jones will explain you, he is the SIO in this case now. Please just come with me, love,' Barnaby said.

'I don't want to go there!'

'Please, Joyce. Jones will interrogate you, you don't have to be scared. I will be there as well, but I can't help you.'

'I haven't done anything!' Joyce tried, but she looked very nervous.

'I hope you are telling the truth. We found some evidence that leads to you in the murder case of Caro Whitefield. If you are innocent, than we can't charge you, I promise.'

'Please, don't take me to the station!'

'I have to, Joyce. Remember, whatever happens, I will always love you,' Barnaby said with a sly smile.

Joyce felt that arguing wouldn't make it any better. She knew she was guilty and she knew she had to speak the truth. She didn't regret anything. Her only regret was for Tom and Cully, she loved them both so much and now she had to leave them behind. How on earth was she going to explain this to Cully? Joyce hoped that wouldn't have to go to prison for very long. Besides, if Ben was interrogating, he would take it easy on her, she was sure about that. Without saying anything to Tom, she walked to the black car and waited for Tom to open the car.

Barnaby was leading Joyce to an interview room and went looking for Jones in office. Jones was there indeed, talking with DC Miller. Barnaby was surprised that DC Stephens wasn't there to discuss the case with Jones. He walked towards the two officers.

'Jones, how is it going?' Barnaby asked.

'Oh, hello, sir. It is going well, I think. Is Mrs. Barnaby here too?' Jones asked his boss.

'Yes, she is. Where is Stephens?'

'I suspended her from the case.'

'Why is that exactly?' Barnaby asked.

'Well, it's just… She cheated on me, that's why.'

'And you thought that that was a good reason to suspend her?' Barnaby asked strictly.

'Yes. I did. But I have DC Miller here to accompany me in the interrogation,' Jones answered.

'I don't think you did the right thing, Jones. I hope you will make things right with her after this interrogation,' Barnaby said.

'Yes, sir. I shall see.'

Jones and Miller entered the room where Joyce Barnaby was already waiting. DCI Barnaby followed the two men and sat down somewhere in the corner, as the silent observer.

'Hello, Mrs. Barnaby,' Jones greeted. He felt a little bit uncomfortable by this. 'This is Detective Constable Miller. My first question, do you want a solicitor in presence?'

'Hello, Ben,' Joyce smiled and she also gave the DC a smile. 'No, I don't.'

'I prefer DS Jones at this moment, Mrs. Barnaby,' Jones said firmly. He didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were. He putted the recorder on and spoke out all the formalities. Then he continued the interrogation.

'Do you deny that this bowl is yours?'

Joyce looked at the bowl Ben held. It was hers indeed. She could not deny it anymore. 'No, I don't. This is my bowl.'

'And do you deny that you drowned Miss Whitefield with this bowl?'

Joyce hesitated for one moment, but then she realized that she could better speak the truth. 'No, I don't,' she said.

Jones remained silent for an instant. So Mrs. Barnaby had really committed a murder. He would never have suspected that.

'Please tell me why you did this, Mrs. Barnaby,' Jones said.

'She was a no good woman, you see. Caro and I were both in the same voluntary group, which stood for helping the poor people in Causton. We gathered a lot of money for these people, so they were able to buy some more food and clothes than the minimal. Caro and I were together in charge of the money, so we were the ones who had to make sure that it was safe. I was very loyal to this group, and I wouldn't dream of stealing some money from the safe. But Caro did. She stole around two thousand pounds from the safe. I saw her doing it. Of course, I should have gone to the police, but I wanted to confront her with it first. I thought that she might give the money back when I said I saw her stealing it and that I would go to the police. But she wasn't impressed by me. She said that she wouldn't give the money back and that she wasn't afraid of my policeman husband. I grew very angry and I decided to deal with her on my own. I went to my house and I took a bowl. It was the first thing I saw, don't ask me why I wanted to kill her with a bowl. I went to the park, because I knew she was always walking in the park around five o'clock. I knocked her on her head with the bowl, and a little piece broke off. It wasn't a very new bowl, you see. I took some water from the little river and I drowned Caro Whitefield.'

Jones looked like he couldn't believe what he just heard. Joyce Barnaby actually killed one of her former friends.

'Why did you decide not to call the police?' Jones asked.

'Well, I don't know. I suppose I was too angry to call you first. I wanted to teach her a lesson on my own,' Joyce said.

'Was there anyone else involved in this?' Jones asked.

'No, I did it all on my own,' Joyce answered.

'I am sorry things went the way they did, Mrs. Barnaby,' Jones said. He felt truly sorry. Not for Joyce Barnaby, but mostly for the DCI and Cully. They didn't deserve this. 'DC Miller, would you be so kind to charge Mrs. Barnaby and caution her?'

'Yes, sir,' Miller said. 'Mrs. Joyce Barnaby, I am arresting you for the murder on Caro Whitefield. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention something which may be later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.'

'Please take her away,' Jones said to a PC who was standing at the door. Jones didn't want to look at both Mrs. Barnaby and DCI Barnaby, who was still sitting in the corner in silence. Joyce was led to a cell and Jones asked DC Miller to leave. As Miller left the room, Jones looked at Barnaby.

'Sir?' he asked softly. 'Sir, are you alright?'

'Do I look alright, Jones?' Barnaby snapped.

'I am sorry, sir. I really am,' Jones said.

Barnaby directly regretted the way he talked to Jones. 'I know you are, Jones. It is not your fault. I am just upset.'

'I know you are, sir. Do you want a cup of tea? Or coffee?'

'No, thank you, Jones. I think I will have to call Cully. She should hear this all from me.'

'Of course, sir. Just tell me if you need anything.'

Barnaby gave his Sergeant a small smile and picked up his phone as Jones left the room.

'Hi, Cully, it's me,' Barnaby said.

'Oh, hi, dad! How lovely to hear from you! How are you?' Cully answered happily.

'I am fine, dear. There is something I need to tell you.'

'What is it? You sound very sadly.'

'I am sad. It concerns your mother,' Barnaby said.

'What about her? Nothing bad, I hope? Please, dad, if you want to tell me something, just tell me then,' Cully said impatiently.

'Well, your mother drowned someone. We have just interrogated her, she admitted everything. We also had all the evidence against her. I am so sorry, Cully,' Barnaby said. He felt a lump coming up in his throat. He felt like he was going to vomit.

'Why did she do that? This doesn't sound like my mother!' Cully said shocked.

'She gathered money for a foundation here in Causton. Together with Caro, the one she had murdered, she had to protect that money. Caro stole over two thousand pounds and that is why your mother grew angry. She wanted to make her pay for what Caro had done.'

'Are you serious, dad? Oh my God…' Cully sounded shocked. She sounded like she was crying. 'I am coming over straight away. I want to see her!'

'You can come with me to the court. She isn't condemned yet.'

'I will. I am coming right now,' Cully said. She was still sobbing when she hung the phone.

Tom Barnaby and Ben Jones were sitting in their office after Joyce was locked up in a cell. The court had decided to give her twelve years, thanks to the solicitor. Twelve years wasn't that bad for a murder. Normally murderers would get twenty years or even more. The DCI was still staring forward, looking at something invisible. Jones haven't said anything to him, he thought it was better to leave the DCI while he was grieving. Maybe Jones should go and look for Stephens. He felt she had the right to know what happened in this case, even though he suspended her. He felt a little bit guilty about suspending her from the case. He wasn't going to forgive her that easy, though. Jones felt he needed to punish Gail for what she did in some way.

'Stephens?' he asked when he saw her sitting at her desk. She looked like she have been crying.

'Yes, Serge?' she asked, not looking at the Sergeant.

'I wanted you to know who the murderer was. It was Mrs. Barnaby. The DCI's wife.'

'Really?' Gail tried to sound surprised, but Jones could tell she was very upset about something. He felt sorry, he wanted to make things right. Maybe he had been too hard on her.

'Gail, what is it? I can see you have been crying. Tell me,' Ben said more kindly.

'It is nothing, Serge. Just leave me alone. Please,' Gail answered.

'I will not leave you alone. I want to know what is bothering you. Please tell me. I promise I won't be angry this time, okay?'

'Alright then. Last time you have seen me with PC Bailey, I felt very guilty. I went to PC Bailey and I told him I didn't want to see him again, because I already love you,' Gail said. Then she started to cry again. Ben took her in his arms. He knew that there was more. There was something she didn't tell him.

'What has he done to you?' Ben asked softly.

'He… He hit me,' Gail said through her tears. Now Ben grew very angry. He wanted to find Bailey and make him pay for what he has done.

'He won't get away with that. How dares that little creep even to hit you? I will go to the Chief Super, he will suspend that Constable from his duty,' Ben said angrily.

'You will? Please don't go to Bailey by yourself, I know you want to take him apart, but then you would only make it difficult for yourself. Bailey would use that against you.'

'I know, don't worry. I shan't hurt him. I'll go the Chief Super straight away.'

'Thank you, Serge,' Gail said, giving Ben a weak smile.

'Hey, there is no reason to call me that, Gail,' Ben said and he kissed her gently. Then he held her for five minutes. It felt good to be together once again.

DCI Barnaby was on his way to the cells. Even though his wife was a criminal now he still loved her, no matter what. Joyce had a small cell somewhere at the end of the hall. This was just a temporary prison, so she soon would be transferred to a bigger cell. Joyce was happy to see her husband and she smiled at him as she saw him walking to her cell.

'Hi, Tom,' she said. 'I am so sorry I did this to you. I understand if you can't forgive me for this. I have let you and Cully down.'

Joyce felt tears coming up. Barnaby felt really helpless, because there were bars between them. He called a PC who was guarding the cells.

'Would you please open these cells, Constable?' he asked.

'I don't know if I'm allowed to, sir,' the PC said nervously.

'Come on, I'm telling you to open this cell, so you will,' Barnaby ordered.

'Yes, sir,' the PC said, taking his keys to open the cell.

As soon as the bars opened, Barnaby walked inside and held his wife.

'You don't have to be sorry, love. I still love you, and I am sure that Cully does too,' he said softly.

'I know that, but I can't help feeling guilty,' Joyce said.

'Just don't you ever forget that we are thinking of you. We will visit you as much as possible,' Barnaby said, trying to give her a smile.

'I know you will, I am so sorry… I truly am…'

'Are you saying you regret what you have done?' Barnaby asked. He hoped that the answer would be 'yes', hopefully she would not think of doing such a thing as murder again.

'No, I am not saying that I regret what I have done. I feel I have done the right thing. I am only feeling sorry for you and Cully.'

'How could you say that?' Barnaby said, now a little harder. 'You think you did the right thing?'

Joyce's eyes widened. She was surprised by the anger that sounded in her husband's voice.

'Yes, I did the right thing. She was no good for the world.'

'Then I am glad you are in these cells,' Barnaby said. Now his voice sounded cold. He stood up. He was very, very disappointed in Joyce. He thought that she might regret what she has done. Clearly he was wrong about that. His whole life Barnaby had been a copper. He worked for the CID for thirty years now. He had practically been his whole life busy with catching criminals. He couldn't stand people who were dishonest and violent. Now his own wife was one of these people. Maybe he shouldn't give her too much attention. She had to learn that she was wrong and being captured would be a very good punishment. She was where she belonged.

'Please don't go, Tom!' she called after him.

Barnaby called for the PC who locked the bars again.

'I am sorry, Joyce. I can't stay here any longer with a criminal. You haven't done the right thing, and if you think you did, then you are really mad. I am truly sorry,' Barnaby said.

Ben and Gail were sitting in their office when PC Bailey came walking in. He looked very nervously. Jones was asking himself why Bailey came to them, he hasn't gone to the Chief Superintendent yet. The PC was looking at some spot between the DS and the DC.

'Could I please have a word with DC Stephens in private, sir?' he asked Ben.

It was not Ben's intension to harm the PC, but he could feel his blood boil. If Bailey wasn't going to leave the office now, Ben felt he might not be able to control himself.

'How dare you even to show your face here? Get out,' Ben said, his eyes flashing dangerously with anger.

'I just wanted to apologize for what I have done,' the PC said, now looking at Gail. 'Could you please forgive me?'

Gail was close to tears. She didn't want to see Bailey ever again. She went closer to Ben and looked at the PC.

'I don't want to see you ever again. Please leave me now,' she said more strongly than she felt.

Bailey didn't move. He just stared at Gail, as though he was determined to have his apologies accepted.

'Didn't you hear DC Stephens? Get out, now! Or I will throw you out myself, is that understood?' Ben said strictly. He thought about going to the Chief Super as soon as Bailey would leave the room.

'I am really sorry, sir. I really am.'

With that, the PC left the office without looking back. Ben was looking at Gail and he could see that she was having a hard time not to cry.

'I think he is really sorry. Maybe you should not go to the Chief Super, I think he regrets what he has done. Besides, I feel safe enough with you,' Gail said.

'Alright then. But if that scum touches you again, he will have to answer to me,' Ben said smiling.

Just then the DCI came walking into the office.

'Ah, it's good to see you back together. At least there is one thing good in this day,' Barnaby said a little bit sadly.

'How was Mrs. Barnaby?' Gail asked.

'She is just not seeing that she has made a big mistake by killing Caro. I can't stand murderers. I have told her that. You know, I have a double feeling. I don't want to be involved with a murderer, I have spent my whole life fighting against criminals. But deep inside I still love her. I am also thinking about Cully, she doesn't have a mother anymore. We should move on by our own, I guess.'

'Yes, sir. I understand how you must feel. Maybe you could use some company tonight at dinner? We could help you with all the cooking stuff,' Gail said, looking at Ben.

'That sounds good. We can also invite Cully, if you like,' Ben added.

'I think it is a great idea. I am very happy with having colleagues like you,' Barnaby said, giving a small smile. 'I see you tonight then.'


End file.
